The Truth About Heaven
by grettama
Summary: Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, kenyataan yang bagaikan merenggut nyawaku sekali lagi ketika aku menyadarinya. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Selamanya. YAOI. SasuNaru. SONGFIC. No flame please.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Summary : Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, kenyataan yang bagaikan merenggut nyawaku sekali lagi ketika aku menyadarinya. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Selamanya.**

**Rate : T. Akhir-akhir ini saia jadi sering bikin T ya? Saia kehilangan kemampuan bikin LEMON soalnya ~_~**

**Warning : SASUKE'S POV. YAOI. AU. OOCness. Gaje yang pasti. ONESHOT. Nggak terima flame. Nggak suka nggak usah baca.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inspired by : The Truth About Heaven, a song by Armor for Sleep**

Sebelumnya saia mohon maaf yang teramat sangat buat readers yang ngikutin Hana to Yume. Saia mohon maaf karena dengan seenak udel saia meng-HIATUS-kan fic satu itu. Soalnya fic itu nggak bisa dikerjain sambil sekolah, saia-nya nggak mampu… hehehe… jadi mungkin akan saia lanjutin lagi ketika masa liburan sudah datang. Gomen ya… harap dimaklumi… sekolah itu kan menghambat keratifitas…

Jadi langsung kita mulai saja ONESHOT saia yang lain… my first SONGFIC ni…

Keterangan:

__italic_ _(lirik lagu)

_Italic _(suara hati)

'normal' (tulisan tangan)

* * *

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Truth About Heaven_**

* * *

__But that's not why I'm here_

_I come down here to tell you_

_It rains in heaven all day long_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you now_

_I'm miserable up here without you__

_**~ The Truth About Heaven~**_

_**~Armor for Sleep~**_

* * *

Aku memandang ke bawah. Hujan terus turun membasahi tubuhku, walaupun aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Mataku terpaku pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan sebuah nisan pualam setinggi tubuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh nisan dingin itu, dan mata birunya yang biasanya secerah langit di siang hari sekarang tampak sekelam malam di sekelilingnya. Tubuh pemuda itu tidak basah karena air hujan. _Tentu saja, tidak hujan di bawah sana._

__Walked past my grave in the dark tonight_

_Saw the stone and the note you left for me__

Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya. Dia meletakkan kertas itu di atas nisan, memandangi nisan itu dengan tatapan sedih yang begitu menyayat hatiku, membuatku mencengkram dadaku. Ia memandangi nisan itu untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini, dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Aku menghela napas, terus memandangi sosoknya yang makin lama semakin menjauh, sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Dia selalu ke sini setiap hari, berdiri di depan nisan pualam yang masih baru itu dan memandanginya, bahkan terkadang menangis di depannya. Aku ingin sekali merengkuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandangnya dari atas sini, dan melukai hatiku lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dari singgasanaku di langit malam, menggantikan posisi pemuda tadi di depan nisan pualam itu. _Nisanku._ Aku menatap kertas di atas nisan, tulisan tangan yang rapi menghiasinya.

'Apa kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?'

Hanya satu kalimat itu. Satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku tertusuk semakin dalam oleh pisau beracun yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku keluarkan… dan racunnya terus menjalar…

__To answer your question_

_I just had to leave, I just had to leave__

Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arah kertas putih itu, mencoba meraihnya, tapi aku hanya bisa menggenggam udara kosong. _Keterbatasan fisikku membuatku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun di dunia nyata ini._ Aku membiarkan tanganku terkulai jatuh ke sisi tubuhku, kemudian mengepalkan telapak tanganku erat-erat, melampiaskan semua kepedihan dan rasa kecewa yang memenuhi setiap bagian tubuhku yang tidak kasat mata ini. Aku mengembangkan sayap hitamku dan terbang ke angkasa.

__But that's not why I'm here_

_I came down here to tell you_

_It rains in heaven all day long__

Surga tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Hanya ada hujan yang terus mendera setiap jengkal tanahnya, tanpa pernah berhenti. Hujan yang terus turun dalam hatiku, menangisi kehidupan fanaku tanpa dirinya. Menangisi kesendirianku tanpanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat matahari yang selama ini kulihat di matanya. Padahal orang bilang, Surga akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya? Surga memisahkanku dari satu-satunya orang yang kucintai dalam hidup dan matiku.

__I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you__

Aku terus terbang menembus malam, mencari-cari sosoknya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kerinduanku. Aku sudah tak bisa hanya duduk diam di atas sana, membiarkan air hujan terus menetesi tubuhku, dan memandangnya dari kejauhan, melihatnya sengsara sendirian. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Memeluknya seperti dulu. Melihat senyum itu kembali terkembang di wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tersiksa tanpanya, dan aku tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Ia berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya, dan menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Matanya berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan menggenggam kusen jendela erat-erat. Aku menyelinap dan kemudian berdiri di sisinya. _Sama seperti dulu, ketika kami biasanya menatap bintang bersama. _Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya, walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan bisa merasakan apapun.

__Found my way back in the dark tonight_

_Couldn't wake up not right next to you__

Seandainya aku bisa meneteskan air mata, aku pasti akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Meneriakkan semua penyesalanku ke udara. _Bukan mauku untuk meninggalkanmu dengan cara seperti ini, Naruto. Bukan mauku. Betapa menyakitkannya bagiku ketika aku terbangun tanpa kau di sisiku, melainkan jauh di bawah sana, kehilangan senyummu. Hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, kenyataan yang bagai merenggut nyawaku sekali lagi ketika aku menyadarinya. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. Selamanya._

__I'd trade in forever to just hear you say_

_The sound of my name__

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih, membuatku tersentak. Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya menyebut namaku lagi sejak kematianku seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh kekasihku itu. Naruto menunduk, air matanya mulai mengalir, dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya yang masih mencengkram kusen jendela dengan erat. Ia masih terus terisak, sama sekali tidak merasakan pelukanku, dan menyebut namaku berulang-ulang. Setiap suara yang keluar dari bibirnya bagaikan mencekikku. Membuat rasa bersalah dan perasaan menyesal dalam diriku semakin berlipat ganda. _Kumohon hentikan… jangan menangis lagi, Naruto… aku di sini… tepat di sampingmu… tidak bisakah kau merasakanku?_

__But that's not why I'm here_

_I came down here to tell you_

_It rains in heaven all day long_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you__

_Bukan hanya kau yang sedih, Naruto. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sangat menyakitkan bisa melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, menyentuhmu, tapi kau sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan bagiku karena kau menganggapku tidak ada, padahal aku selalu ada di sisimu, tidak pernah meninggalkamu barang sedetik pun._

_Jika ada hal yang kuinginkan saat ini, itu hanyalah membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu berhenti menangis. Aku ingin kembali hidup bersamamu seperti yang seharusnya, dan aku akan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi, selamanya. Dan kalaupun aku harus mati, aku akan mati bersamamu juga._

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk berharap.

__Don't believe that it's better_

_When you leave everything behind__

Mati bukan sebuah penyelesaian dari semua masalah yang dimiliki. Bagiku, mati merupakan penderitaan. Aku menyesal, kenapa saat itu aku terlalu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan? Kenapa saat itu aku berpikir bahwa jika aku mati, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintaiku, bahkan perasaan cintanya padaku lebih dalam dari perasaanku padanya. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kalau Naruto tidak mencintaiku seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus mencintainya. Tapi aku salah. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan ketika keluargaku yang telah sejak lama menganggapku parasit mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menerima Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk mati, menyelesaikan semua persoalan pelik itu. Saat itu kukira Naruto akan bisa hidup tanpaku. Dia akan menemukan orang yang lain yang dicintainya seperti aku mencintainya. Tapi ternyata dia tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku sangat kehilangan Naruto.

__Don't believe that the weather_

_Is perfect the day that you die__

Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku mati, tidak akan ada yang menangis untukku. Bahkan mungkin matahari pun akan bersinar cerah di atas sana, merayakan lenyapnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari dunia ini. tapi sekali lagi, aku salah. Keluargaku memang tidak menghadiri pemakamanku. Hanya Naruto yang ada di sana, dalam setelan jas hitamnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah. Tapi mata birunya berubah merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bahkan saat itu air mata masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi kecoklatannya. Matahari pun menolak menampakkan diri. Awan mendung bergayut rendah, dan ketika isak kecil Naruto berubah menjadi tangisan keras, hujan turun.

Hatiku mencelos saat itu. Aku tak pernah menyangka, dia akan menangis untukku. Tapi ketika tangisnya pecah, ia membuatku sadar, aku telah membawa separuh nyawanya bersamaku. Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar menyesali keputusan bodoh yang kuambil untuk mengakhiri hidupku lebih cepat. _Naruto membutuhkanku, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya. Naruto selalu mencintaiku seperti aku mecintainya._ Benar-benar bodoh untuk menganggap remeh perasaan kekasihmu.

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa memandanginya menangisiku setiap malam di jendela kamarnya. Memang sudah sangat terlambat untuk berharap.

__I came down here to tell you_

_It rains in heaven all day long_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you__

Aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan, bahwa aku juga tidak bahagia di atas sana. Dan lebih tidak bahagia lagi bagiku, jika aku melihatmu sengsara juga di sini. Duniaku sangat tidak sempurna tanpamu, Naruto. Jadi, kumohon, berhentilah menangisiku. Teruslah membuatku berpikir kalau kau tidak terlalu mencintaiku. Hadapi hidupmu tanpaku. Itu mungkin tidak akan membuatku lebih bahagia dari sekarang, tapi setidaknya senyumanmu kembali. Hidupmu masih panjang, masa depan masih terbentang lebar di hadapanmu. Aku hanyalah satu bab dalam buku kehidupanmu. Biarkan orang lain mengisi bab-bab berikutnya, dan aku akan mengawasi dengan tenang dari atas sana.

__Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die__

**_The End_**

T_T

Saia agak tidak suka dengan endingnya…

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini saia jadi maniak angsty gini???

Apa yang terjadi dengan saia yang biasanya ngasih lemon scene buat ending???

Huh… gimana menurut para senpai???

Saia lebih bagus bikin oneshot M-rated atau oneshot T-rated yang super lebay n super angsty gini???

Kenapa saia pilih lagu ini? Karena setiap kali denger itu lagu, saia selalu terharu. Walaupun lagunya nge-rock abis, saia bisa ngerasain kesedihan yang ditimbulkan tuh lagu. Liat aja liriknya. Dan akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk menyadur lagu itu ke dalam bentuk fic dengan SasuNaru sebagai pairingnya. Hehehe… alasan saia pilih pairing itu agak terpengaruh ama The Angels-nya Megu-senpai sih… special tx buat senpai!!!

Ok… jangan lupa ripyu… saia udah tulis di warning, saia nggak terima flame… jadi mohon ripyu-nya ya…


End file.
